1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of electronic cameras for converting a photographed image into a digital image and recording the digital image on a recording medium, such as a memory card, there is widely known a camera in which information related to photographing, such as date, can be recorded with respect to each photographic film frame.
In the conventional electronic camera, however, the information related to photographing is generally entered using a switch, command dial or the like, which does not necessarily ensure a high operating efficiency. Further, the switch, command dial or the like needs to be additionally provided, or a switch having other function needs to be shared for the above purpose.